Blue Diary
by Varyssa
Summary: Diary entries from a witness to the repentence. Extremely short so plz review x Last lot up! Completed! Yay!
1. Blue Diary 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything that comes from Fatal Frame/Project Zero. I own the character who writes the diary (there wasn't much need to give her a name).

Blue Diary 1

I was allowed to play outside today. Father let me go out with Itsuki while he went to the Kurosawa house. It must be time for another ritual. That's the only time he and the other priests meet with Kurosawa-san; to prepare for the next ritual. It must be Yae and Sae's turn, the other twins in the village aren't old enough to begin the cleansing.

Itsuki and I went for a walk. We went up to the shrine, but the priest wouldn't let us in. The shrine isn't normally closed. Itsuki said they were preparing for the cutting ritual. He said Yae and Sae's cleansing won't be completed in time so they have to use a Kusabi before their ritual. They're going to use Munakata's teacher, Makabe-san. I wonder where Munakata went? I haven't seen him but I heard he was in the village. Itsuki was taken to the storehouse when Munakata and Makabe-san arrived. Itsuki said it was for secrecy. He said Kurosawa-san and the priests were afraid he'd tell them about the rituals. I wonder what the villagers told Munakata about Itsuki?

As we were walking away from the shrine, Itsuki said it wasn't fair to let Yae and Sae perform the ritual. Poor Itsuki. He thinks it's his fault because his ritual failed last year. I don't want Sae to die either, but I don't want the unspoken to open.

Itsuki talked about the passage out of the village. He said he already had one of the pinwheel keys to open it. He said that he wanted to find the other three keys. When he has all three keys, he can break the seal and Yae and Sae can escape. He said Yae doesn't want to kill Sae, just like he didn't want to kill Mutsuki. Does this mean the ritual will fail? Maybe it'd be better if Yae and Sae didn't perform the ritual at all? But...what about the repentance?

TBC

Reviews are always appreciated x.

A/N I would like to apologize for calling it the unspoken, I can't insert a star button.


	2. Blue Diary 2

Blue Diary 2

Father came home late today. His robes were covered in blood. They must have performed the cutting ritual tonight. He seemed to be happy, the Kusabi must have been accepted. He was so happy he even let me visit Itsuki after dark.

When I told Itsuki that the cutting ritual had been performed, he became alarmed. He kept saying he didn't have enough time. He's determined to open the shrine's passage, but he only has three pinwheel keys. He needs the other one and he needs it soon. Yae and Sae's cleansing is almost complete.

When I got home, father was angry that I'd stayed with Itsuki for so long. I was upset so I hid in the secret room. He doesn't know it. It's behind a rotating panel above the stairs. The entrance looks like part of the wall. I don't like to hide there, I feel like there's someone there with me.

Before, I found writings about the Kiryu family that lived here before us. Azami and Akane Kiryu were twins who performed the ritual. Akane killed her sister. There were rumors her father created a doll to look like Azami, but that doll possessed Akane and killed the father. I'm not sure I believe in the doll...I guess Akane went insane after the ritual...that happens a lot. I don't know if it's her, but I sense a child hiding in the room, just like me. Today when I was hiding, I accidentally uncovered part of the wall, there was a crest in it. The Kiryu crest, the last pinwheel key!

I snuck across the bridge to go to Itsuki's house, I know I'm not supposed to use the bridge but I needed to see Itsuki. When I gave him the key, he was so happy! He was so grateful. Tomorrow, when every one is asleep, he's opening the shrine passage. Yae and Sae will try to escape the village.

I know it's dangerous. If Yae and Sae don't perform the ritual, it might bring about the repentance, but, if they do go through with it, it might fail...just like last year.

TBC


	3. Blue Diary 3

Blue Diary 3

They did it! Yae and Sae got away!

Father woke me up this morning, he was so angry...they got away. The whole village is looking for them. They took Itsuki to the storehouse, father said they think he had something to do with it. They found him coming into the village from Misono hill. Father said he should have run too, but he wouldn't. He'd never leave Chitose.

This afternoon father let me into the storehouse, to see Itsuki. He has the spare key, but he's not supposed to use it. Apparently Itsuki's been asking for me since they locked him up. Father didn't see any harm in it. I think he wanted me to get some sort of confession out of him, but I'd never tell. I don't know what they'd do to him if they knew he helped them...or me if they knew I helped him...

When I saw Itsuki, he made me promise I'd look after Chitose. He kept on saying she needed someone to look after her...it was strange...like he didn't expect to get out.

I went to see Chitose before it got dark. She was so sad...or was she angry. She wanted to go and see Itsuki, but the priests wouldn't let her. She blames Yae and Sae for all this. She kept saying they shouldn't have run away.

Maybe they shouldn't have? The priests are anxious, the ground shakes more often and there are more butterflies. They think the X is opening, they need to perform another ritual. The Kusabi alone wasn't enough, but...who will perform the ritual if not Yae and Sae?

TBC


	4. Blue Diary 4

A/N – Thank you to my reviewers!

Iridescent Hope – Thank you for your comments!!! Glad you like it!

Saze – Thank you...I'll try to update A.S.A.P. After I stick c3 of New World up I'll be working on Raziel's Legacy again.

Blue Diary 4

They found Sae.

She fell from the path and hurt her leg, Yae couldn't get to her. The search party found Sae but Yae's still out there! Father says Sae keeps saying Yae will come for her. Of course she will! Yae must be on her way here already...but if she comes, they'll have to perform the ritual.

Father keeps saying, "there's no time." I wonder what he means?

They took Sae to the storehouse to see Itsuki. Why?! I'm not allowed to see him, Chitose's not allowed to see him! When I asked father, he wouldn't answer. I told him that Chitose wanted to see Itsuki...father looked at me so sadly, why?

I heard Kurosawa-san tell my father, when Sae came back from the storehouse she was crying, she kept saying "it's our fault." What is? Why can't I see Itsuki?

TBC


	5. Blue Diary 5

Blue Diary 5

Sae's going through the ritual on her own!

They're preparing Sae for the ritual, they're actually going to perform it with Sae alone. I asked father why they didn't wait for Yae to come back, but he kept saying, there's no time.

The entire village is preparing for the ritual. But...they all seem a little nervous. The ritual has never been performed with the one twin before.

Sae is staying in my house for the cleansing, so I have to stay in the Osaka house until Sae leaves for the ritual. I looked out the window to the storehouse, the windows were closed, I couldn't see Itsuki. I don't understand, he always keeps those windows open, why has he closed them?

I wanted to see Chitose but she ran away, she's never ran away from me before. I asked one of the people and they said she was upset because they won't release Itsuki. They could at least let her see him, it's not fair!

Where is Yae?

TBC


	6. Blue Diary 6

Blue Diary 6

The ritual failed.

They hung Sae and threw her into the X.

It didn't work.

The darkness...it's everywhere...I can't get away from it.

People are screaming...they're all running...trying to get away from the darkness.

I couldn't stay at the Osaka house. I had to go home. Outside...it was worse than the house. Everyone was running...but, they couldn't get out of the village.

I tried to find father. I went to the Kurosawa house. I didn't want to go in. All I could hear was someone laughing. A woman was laughing...who was it?

I went back to Itsuki's house. I couldn't find Chitose. Everyone else was screaming... so this is the repentance?

I went back home, I thought I saw two girls in the house...they were just staring at me, but then they were gone.

Why is this happening? _What_ is happening?

TBC

Review responses

Rose – Glad you like it! Have a hug!

Iridescent Hope – Thank you and you'll just have to wait n see! Hugs to you to.

Blue Diary 7 coming soon! x


	7. Blue Diary 7

A/N - " Sorry for making you wait!

Iridescent Hope- Thank you! Glad you're enjoying so much, have a hug and some coffee to keep you awake at...two in the morning? You insomniac you! x

Saze - " I had a spare 10 mins, in fact I had a spare hour so hopefully I'll get more than one fic updated tonight!

Blue Diary 7

I didn't know where to go.

Everyone's running, screaming...but the village isn't as full as it normally is...where did all the people go?!

I had to go in.

Had to go to Kurosawa house.

Had to find father.

Bodies.

Everywhere, so many bodies.

What did this?! Who did this?!

I can't stay here!

I have to get out! But...there's no way out!

No way out!

Have to get out!

I have to!

TBC

A/N - OK, hardly worth it I know, bear with me. x


	8. Blue Diary 8

Blue Diary 8

I have to leave the village.

I went to the storehouse. The window was open, Itsuki was still there! But...he was so pale. He looked so pale...

He told me to take Chitose and get out of the village.

I won't leave without him. I have to get Itsuki out of the storehouse. I still have the key father gave me! I have to go home and find the key.

As I was walking to my house, I heard Chitose crying. I went into the house to find her, there were so many dead...and that laughter...who is it?

I couldn't find Chitose, the murderer was in the house...I could hear her laughing. I was scared so I hid in the cupboard...Sae walked past.

It was Sae!

She was wearing her ceremonial kimono, but it was covered in blood...how can Sae be here? She's dead! I wanted to open the door, I wanted to get Sae to escape with me and Isuki, but I couldn't...I was too scared.

And I couldn't find Chitose. I could hear her crying but I couldn't find her! Maybe Itsuki can find her?!

I have to get that key!

TBC


	9. Blue Diary 9

Blue Diary 9

I found the key. I went into the storehouse...I saw Itsuki...for a moment.

He was hanging there.

He killed himself...then he faded and he was gone.

I don't understand.

I can hear them...I can hear the villages, muttering and talking to me, but there's no one there. I can hear Chitose screaming and crying. I can hear Sae...she won't stop laughing.

Maybe I'm insane...after everything I've seen maybe I've gone mad?

Or maybe I'm dead?

Is this hell?

...whatever the answers, I'm getting out of the village. I'm leaving through the pinwheel shrine; it must lead out of the village...it worked for Yae and Sae.

Maybe I'll find Yae on the other side?

Goodbye Itsuki, Chitose, Sae...goodbye father...goodbye everyone.

TBC


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chihira slid the final blue diary under the altar in the shrine, "Goodbye everyone," she whispered, before she got up and made her way to the back of the room.

The door at the back of the shrine was slightly ajar. Nobody had bothered to check it after Yae and Sae managed to get out.

The door creaked open and a breeze blew into Chihira's face. She slipped through the door and hurried down the stairs.

She kept her eyes fixed on her destination, a light at the end of the passage. The only way out of the village.

She picked up speed as the light came ever closer.

She was almost running, then she stopped. Something...someone moved behind her. Chihira turned around with wide eyes, terrified of what she saw.

Walking towards her, a woman in a blood stained kimono.

Sae.

End

(Sob) It has ended! Thank you to everyone who has read and hopefully anyone who will read this! Please review and let me know what you think! Ta much, love to you all! Varyssa x.


End file.
